


Under the Green Sky

by Madihatter



Series: Her Green Sky [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Seven and Saeran are reuinted and V lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Han Jumin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Han Jumin Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Im so sorry jumin, It must be done, Lucid Dreaming, Married Life, Not Oneshots, Not Really Character Death, Secret Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Three years after good ending, after good end, they deserve happy endings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madihatter/pseuds/Madihatter
Summary: after three years of blissful marriage, You are Jumin's whole world. But one day his world is threatened when you go missing and are being held for ransom. With the help of the RFA Jumin tries to find his wife but what he finds isnt what he expected.





	1. Another Thursday Morning

That morning was like any other Thursday morning.

The soft drone of the alarm brought Jumin out of his dreams. He rolled over and watched his beloved wife sleepily moan in protest to the disturbance. Like every morning, he was mesmerized by her. Her soft sweet skin he longed to touch, her hair tossed, supple lips parted slightly as she breathed; completely relaxed in his presence. Three years ago, she suddenly changed his world when she joined the RFA. From the first moment he saw her standing at his door, he knew she had his whole heart. Now, Jumin could not be happier to have her by his side.

“Good morning beautiful,” He whispered as he pulled you closer to him.

“Mmnm”

He chuckled softly and pushed your hair out of your face.

“I have an early meeting today. I will call for the chief to make you breakfast.”

“Nooo…Stay” you say as you wrap your arms around him.

You hummed as he Kissed you softly, first on the lips, then the tip of your nose, and your forehead.

“You are so tempting, but I must resist.” Leaning down to hover over your lips. “I should get ready.” And with one last kiss he pulled himself from your arms. As much as he wanted to stay with you in that moment forever, He was in such bliss thinking he would get to spend the rest of his life with you. That is what gave him the courage to leave that day. That was his biggest regret.

~~~~~~~~~

It was about 3 o’clock when Zen finally sat down in his dressing room. Rehearsal had gone on for hours and he was exhausted preparing for his upcoming role. He was so nervous and excited he could hardly sleep, but at that moment his exhaustion took hold of him and dragged him into sleep.

He woke up not on the couch in his dressing room but on the couch in Jumin Hans apartment.

“What the--?!” the sound of Elizabeth crying in the background caught his attention. “Ack, stay away furball!” He lept of the couch and covered his nose. “Furball?” the crying continued, sounding distressed. That was when he noticed she was locked in the bathroom. “What, did you get stuck? Serves you right for always making me sneeze. Still, why didn’t anyone help you?”

Looking around the apartment he called your name. “Heelloo? MC?”

_Is she at work? Even so she wouldn’t leave the furball trapped like this._

He walked back towards the sitting area starting to feel uneasy. Movement in the corner of the room caught his eye. One of the windows was open and the drapery lifted with each breeze._ They left the window open..I actually didn’t even know they could open. Huh?_

Looking down to see what he had kicked his face grew pale. Its was MC’s slippers he gave her last Christmas. They were merch from her favorite show. Why was it by the window?

_No no, Hyun, let's not jump to conclusions. I’m sure the furball brought it over here…from.. the bathroom. Yeah….._

But his heartbeat wouldn’t slow down. He knew something was wrong. Tossing the curtains aside to close the window he gasped. The thick glass had been cracked in various around the open window as if something had a major impact with it. He was starting to panic as the world around him shook and blurred.

Jolting awake he was back in his dressing room. Immediately he Fumbled with his phone and called whoever would answer.

~~~~~~~~~

Jumin Han had just wrapped up a meeting when a frantic Zen called.

“Yes?” He asked handing Jaehee the file report.

“JUMIN! TIS GOING TO SOUD CRAY BUT I THINK SOMETH---"

“Zen, Breathe. I can’t understand you. Talk slower.” He could hear Zen take a few shaky breaths before starting over. What he heard next made his whole body stiffen.

“I-I think something happened to MC, I had this dream an-an-and then she wouldn’t answer her phone and I just need to know if she is with you.”

Jumin was already packing up his desk. “Jaehee, call for my driver and clear my schedule or the rest of the day. Something has come up.”

“Yes Mr. Han. Is everything okay?” she asked worriedly.

“We will find out but have my security forces on standby.”

Returning his attention back to his phone he noticed Zen had been calling his name.

“Zen. I need you to calm down. I’m headed to the Penthouse right now to check on her. Meet me there to tell me more about this dream. I will send a car to you.”

“No I can drive. I will be there in 20 minutes.”

Jumin dialed your number. “Please be okay.” He muttered to himself. 

_We’re sorry. The number you dialed is unavailable at this time. please leave a messa—_

Again

_We’re sorry. The number you dialed is una—_

“Dammit”

Before the car had completely stopped Jumin was already moving towards the building's entrance.

“Guards, With me.” He commanded.

“Yes sir!”

Jumin walked so fast practically flew to the penthouse. At the door, he ordered the guard to move.

“MC darling, I’m home” He called as he stepped in.

The only response he got was Elisabeth the Third’s calls. Freeing her from the bathroom, he comforted her as he searched the house. “Honey?”

Silence.

“Guards. Where is my wife?”

“Uhh—”

“Where. Is. My. Wife?”

As the Guards look at one another, Chief Kim Steps forward with a look of concern.

“Mr. Han, other than you no one has been here since this morning.”

And with those words, Jumin’s world slowly started to crumble.


	2. Confusion

Rage and confusion seeped through him but he remained cold and stiff. Regaining control of himself, Jumin spoke firmly at his staff.

“What do you mean no one has been here?” He said through clenched teeth.

Chief Kim was quick to clarify. “ I mean, sir, no one has left or entered the penthouse since you left this morning.”

“Who was watching the door? I must speak to him.”

A security guard stepped forward. “I was Sir.”

“Where did my wife go?”

“I don’t know sir.” The guard gulped.

“what do you mean you don’t know! Were you not doing your job?”

“I-I was sir but—”

Setting Elizabeth down he stood in front of the guard. He was a few inches taller than the guard which he took advantage of when he stared down at him.

“BUT WHAT?” He growled. “The front door is the only exit from this penthouse. Where else would she be?”

“Sir, I swear I thought she was here.” the guard stammered.

He was starting to lose his patience.

“WELL OBVIOUSLY SHE NOT.” Jumin then directed this next question to all the guards in the room. “WHERE IS SHE?”

They all stood silent. It was then the Guard that was stationed at the front door spoke up again.

“Um, Sir. No one has left the house all day.”

Jumin rolled his eyes. “That’s not possible.”

As he tried to regain his composure Chief Kim spoke up again. “We have security feed to prove that no one entered or left the apartment since you left this morning.”

“Chief Kim, Show me this footage and have your guards look for any clues. Oh” he said as he turned to the guard he’d questioned. “and you are fired.”

Chief Kim led Jumin down one floor to the security room. There, footage showed that the guard was telling the truth. Jumin held his breath as they checked the CCTV camera in the living room. It was originally placed there so he could check in on Elizabeth the Third while he as at work but disabled it after he got married. Thankfully it was still activated from when the couple went on a vacation a month ago. He was relieved to see MC safe in the apartment that morning but at noon she walks off camera and doesn’t come back.

“What the hell? Where?” His confusion came out in whispers. The two were still going through the security feed when there was a knock at the door and a guard poked his head inside the room.

“Excuse me Mr. Han, but a man named Zen is here to see you.”

“Yes,” Jumin straitened himself “Thank you.”

A few moments later he found an anxious Zen standing in his foyer. Jumin could see the worry in his eyes turn to brief relief as he entered the room.

“Jumin thank god,” Zen sighed “Did you find her? Is she alright? Don’t te—” 

Jumin held out his palm signaling him to stop.

“No, I did not find her. I do not know where she is but we will find her.” He said almost as if he was trying to convince himself and not Zen. “Zen, I need you to tell me about the dream. Was it like the one you had of Elizabeth the third?”

“I think so. God, it was so weird. I was on your couch then I heard that furball crying so I tried to find it but it was stuck in the bathroom—”

_What? How did he…_

“and then I couldn’t find MC and I noticed the window was broken and her slippers were there—”

“Wait, you said the window? Which window?” Jumin started to move towards the skyline, scanning each window for imperfections. 

“It was near the corner of the living area. Next to the loveseat and it was open and cracked.”

“I'm not seeing any open windows—” Then his heart dropped. There was a window open just as Zen described but only slightly as if someone tried to close it. Jumin pulled the curtains all the way back.

Zen Gasped. “Oh Shit.”

Cracks lined the outer window. Just below the open window dangled a broken platform and some ropes.

“That is what caused the cracks?” Zen asked, but Jumin wasn’t looking down. Instead, he looked straight ahead at the building across from them. Putting his phone to his ear he mentally prepared himself for the next steps.

“Saeyoung. I need your help.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next twenty minutes as the two men waited for Saeyoung to arrive was torture. Jumin sat hunched with his elbows on his knees and hands cupped at his mouth staring intensely at the coffee table. It took all that was in him not to think about all the possibilities. Instead, he tried to think about you when you were together. Your smile, your eyes, your scent. He tried to focus on the good things, but he kept coming back to this moment when you disappeared.

Zen sat uncomfortably on the couch opposite drinking a glass of water. Seeing Jumin’s state of distress for the fourth time, he contemplated giving him words of encouragement but decided against it. No-one talked. Because what was there to talk about? No-one knew what the hell was happening.

Nothing about this made sense. Why was the window open? What was the deal with the platform? Did you fall?

A loud ringing brought the two men’s attention to Jumin’s phone. 

“Who is it?”

Jumin paled. “Its… an unknown number.”

“Well answer it. It might be MC.”

He knew it wouldn’t be, but he wished it was. Calling to say she snuck out and forgot her phone. Calling to say she will be home soon safe and sound. He really wanted it to be her voice, but it wasn’t. Instead, it was a voice he didn’t recognize.

“I bet you know why I’m calling.”

“Yes.” Jumin Clenched his fist as he tied to keep his voice flat.

“Then you must know what I want in return.”

“First, tell me she is safe. I won’t give you anything if she is harmed.”

“Oohh~ you don’t really get to make demands here. But don’t worry lover boy, she is of no use to me broken.”

Jumin audibly gasped at the word. His face contorted in anxious fury as the man made his demands.

He kept his voice as steady as he could. "I want proof she is safe. I won't do anything until I have proof."

"You mean you can't hear her?" the man messed with the phone. Jumin heard a distant "Speak" before hearing your wimper. 

"MC? MC are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." your soft voice trembled. He knew you were scared but he was just so reveived to hear from you.

"Don't worry Mc, I promise I will figure this out. I love you." The other line fumbles.

"Okay, there was your proof." It was that man's voice again. 

“I want 75 million. If you go to the police, the government, or call on your security forces I will know and then I can’t guarantee she won’t be harmed.”

“Done. But l need time to gather the money.” Jumin said through clenched teeth.

“Wow, so quick to comply. You are a smart man. You have three days. I will call you at this time to confirm the drop location and delivery instructions. Don’t make me wait.”

With that, the call ended.

For the first time in his life, Jumin felt utterly helpless. MC had been taken somehow and was now being held, hostage. It was foolish of him to think they were safe.

His head throbbed as his emotions and thoughts fought inside. Every possibility, every memory fighting all at once to get his attention. His heart ached at the thought of his wife being held against her will. What they could do to her or what they have already done. The promises of a kidnapper didn’t mean much but Jumin prayed desperately that he was a man of his word. He didn’t even notice Zen was freaking out and calling his name.

“min…min… hey! JUMIN!” Zen snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hey buddy, thought I lost you there.” Zen had crouched next to Jumin’s side. When did he sit on the ground?

Zen looked at the phone on the floor.

“what do—are— Is she okay?”

“yes.”

“Do they want money?”

“yes.”

“Are…are you okay?”

With a shaky breath, Jumin sighed and nodded.

“yes.” From the corner of his eye, he could see Zen’s disbelief. He couldn’t blame him since he didn’t believe himself either. Fighting back tears, Jumin confided in his friend.

“No.”

In the stillness of that moment, Jumin was thankful for Zen’s presence. They didn’t always get along, but he was still a good friend. For a while, the two just sat there on the floor in silence.

Then a loud know at the door startled them and one of the guards stepped inside.

“Sir, a Saeyo—" before he could finish, a red blur rushed past him.

“HEEELLLOOO~~ GOD SEVEN IS HERE! where is my sweet elllyy!” the redhead yelled ecstatically. It was, after all, the first time Jumin had willingly invited him to his penthouse. “Oh Jumin, don’t worry! The Defender of Justice is finally here!” he said once he spotted his friends. “What can I…” Then he saw their faces and realized one was missing.

The cheerful Saeyoung suddenly grew quiet, no longer playing games.

“oh shit.”


	3. More Questions

“Okay. So, let me get this straight…” Saeyoung sat in front of Jumin and Zen on the floor.

“MC is being held hostage for 75 million. We don’t know how they took her or what their motives are—

“The motive is money seven, it’s always money,” Zen interjected.

“Not always” sevens face grew serious. “often the perps are trying to make a statement or get revenge or—” he stopped himself seeing Jumin’s worry only growing. “B-but I might just be watching too many crime movies…”

Saeyoung cleared his throat. “We do know Mc is safe and that they will call again in three days. I can prepare a location tracker but they are most likely watching you so we would have to do it somewhere secure, so they don’t know you’re getting help.”

Jumin sat in silence messaging his temple. His head was throbbing. He wished this was a bad dream and that you would wake him up as she would anytime, he had a troublesome night. He loved how you would comfort him. To think a woman would make him melt into such a panic when three years ago he was convinced Elizabeth the third was all he needed. This only made his resolve to find you stronger.

“My family has a guesthouse of sorts for important guests. It’s a penthouse downtown. Would that work?”

Saeyoung rubbed his chin thinking. “Eeeehh It might work… but It would be better if it was someplace that wasn’t well known for members outside your family that is still here in the city.”

“There are security rooms in the building, we never used them, but they would be equipped with everything we could need.”

“Are they like doomsday rooms or…” Zen asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not. Those are in the mountains.” Jumin snipped which made Zen give a confused laugh.

“Would we be able to run a network through them?” Saeyoung asked with a smile.

“I believe so.”

“Then that should work. Let’s go.” Saeyoung and Zen started to stand but Jumin stopped them.

“Wait. Before we go, Saeyoung, I need a favor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okieee, I am hooked into the security cams. Give me just a sec.” Saeyoung chirped from behind his laptop screen.

Jumin paced the room cradling Elizabeth the third in his arms. Though small, holding her was the only comfort he had at the moment. Zen left the instant Jumin let Elizabeth back into the living room. His allergies started as soon as he saw her, but assured Jumin through sneezes that he would be back after he finished rehearsal.

“Oh. OH! I found something!”

Immediately Jumin put Elizabeth on the couch and sat next to Saeyoung.

“What?”

“Well, so there is a limited view of your penthouse, but the camera was able to capture most of it. Look at this.”

Jumin looked at the enhanced images on the redhead’s laptop. There was a person cleaning the penthouse windows.

_Unauthorized. _Jumin thought. _I never hired anyone to do that._

He watched as the figure then struggled with the ropes and the platform fell from beneath them and crashed into the window. As he hung suspended 50 floors above the ground the figure oddly did not panic, at least not at first. After a moment they started to flail and cling to the ropes and windows. Then the window in question opens and you reach your hand towards the figure offering them safe haven. He accepted only to perch on the windowsill and after a small struggle, tied you to themselves and was hoisted up to the roof. 

Jumin sat in disbelief trying to process what the hell just happened. It was Saeyoung that snapped him out of his own thoughts.

“Well, that was super extra. Did they have to scale down the building when there was a door leading right to her?”

Jumin gave Saeyoung a half-hearted glare. “It is perplexing. Why would they go through so many extra steps to avoid detection, yet allow such sloppy mistakes?”

“Maybe they meant to do that?”

“How so?”

“I…don’t know.” Saeyoung let out a confused sigh. “It’s all so extra for a hostage-ransom situation.”

“Now that we know how it happened, we can look for clues or motives. We will need help. Saeyoung, please message the other members and tell them to meet up at my office in an hour. For now, I must talk with my head of security in private.” Jumin stood and straightened himself.

“Okie Dokie Boss!” Saeyoung started to pack up his equipment. He then reached for Elizabeth the third and Jumin was on him in a second.

“I trust you won’t mistake my hospitality for kindness,” Jumin said in a menacing tone as the redhead backed away.

“Okay, I'm sorry. I won’t play with her in your time of distress.”

“Or EVER.” Jumin affirmed.

“WhAt, ever? Never ever or ever-y day.” Saeyoung joked.

“Never ever”

“Boooooo… you can’t keep me from my precious Elly forever.”

“I can and I will.”

“You WilL FaIL! LOL” Saeyoung yelled out as he was pushed out the door.

Jumin sighed for what must be the hundredth time that day.

_Don’t worry MC. Just a little longer and you will be back in my arms._

Picking up Elizabeth, Jumin stared at the skyline in deep thought.

_Please be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I was in my best friends wedding this past weekend so I didn't have much time to write.
> 
> Next chapter we will see the entire RFA's reactions and discuss how they plan to get her back. Stay tuned :)


	4. Their Thoughts

Jumin leaned against his desk, hands folded in front of his face. In front of his sat the people he trusted most in the world. They were his friends, his co-workers, his family. But as Yoosung shut the door behind Zen, two faces were missing from this family. His wife’s and his best friend’s.

“I just got off the phone with V,” Saeyoung said. “He is going to get the first flight back, but he won’t make it in time for the drop.”

“Thank you, Saeyoung.” Jumin mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say next. As he looked around the room at his fellow RFA members, he was reluctant to speak. How do you tell someone your wife is being held hostage? Jumin decided it was best for everyone to rip off the band-aid.

“As some of you might know, my wife…” Jumin took a breath, “MC is being held for ransom.”

Confused gasps erupted in the room followed immediately by questions. Jumin silenced his friends by holding up his hand.

“They took her sometime before 1 p.m. today. They are wanting 75 million for her safe return in three days. I called you here today because I cannot involve any police or security forces. I need the RFA’s help.”

“I think I speak for everyone when I say RFA will do everything we can to help,” Jaehee said after she regained her composure, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Good. Saeyoung and I have developed a plan. Of course, criticism is also welcome.”

“You’re an ass sometimes.” Zen piped up.

Jumin rolled his eyes. “Criticism of the plan.”

“I know,” Zen smirked and Jumin only sighed.

He didn’t have enough patience for the group’s normal antics. He just wanted his wife back.

“Must you joke at a time like this?” Jumin snapped with made Zen put his hands up in defense.

“So what is the plan?” Saeran spoke up from the corner of the office. Since he was rescued from Mint Eye, He slowly became a vital part of the group, but he still preferred to put himself on the sidelines. Jumin knew MC was very close with each member of the group, but MC and Saeyoung helped Saeran the most during his recovery.

Jumin motioned for Saeyoung to explain.

In response, Saeyoung clapped his together and prepared to make his debut as strategy master.

“Okay, so, let’s start with the basics. Jumin will try to go about things normally while he gathers the money. Jaehee, you will make sure this incident doesn’t leak. You will need to make up a story in case anyone asks but _only_ if they ask. You and Yoosung will also oversee company matters. We have to act as if nothing is wrong.”

He took a breath before he continued his monolog.

“Since Jumin is prohibited from contacting authorities or his security firms, we will need to get people who aren’t security.” Saeyoung turned his attention to Zen who tensed. “This is where you come in Zenny. You need to round up anyone from your old motorcycle gang who is willing to help. They will act as security to the base and hopefully help us get to MC without being noticed.”

“Saeran and I will be the hackers. I will set up a location tracker and bug to ping onto the call’s origin point. From there we will gather any info on the perps and if MC is at the location. Saeran will use his hacking skills to search the city and databases for anything linking to MC or her abductors.”

Feeling proud of himself, Saeyoung put his hands on his hips.

“Any questions?”

Yoosung raised his hand slowly.

“No? Good. Aaannnnd Break!” He clapped as people moved to prepare for their designated roles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JAEHEE

Settling back at her desk in front of the office Jaehee wasn’t sure how to go about this information. Her boss and good—dare she say _best_ friend has been taken. MC had been there with her from the start. She would always help Jaehee when she was severely overloaded at work and made sure she was staying healthy. They would hang out at coffee shops and go see plays (especially when Zen was involved).

Jaehee was extremely grateful for their friendship. It was nice to have another girl in the RFA that she could talk to. Thankfully, Jumin didn’t mind their friendship since it never got in the way of work. MC encouraged her to experience life in new ways and even helped her find a girlfriend when she was finally ready to start dating.

To think that in a blink of an eye her best friend is _missing_ no being _held hostage_. It was unfathomable.

_How do you even act normally after hearing that? Oh, don’t mind me just getting ransom money for Jumin to save his wife, do you have the reports from last month? UGH!_

She gathered the papers around her desk and started to set up a space for Yoosung nearby. Looking at the clock Jaehee pulled out her phone.

** _19:46 p.m. TO: Taffy _ **

** _Hey babe, I have to do a rain check on dinner. Something came up at work and I will be here for a while. So sorry. I love you <3_ **

** **

** _19:48 TO: Coffee_ **

** _Its no problem babe. Let me know if I can bring you something. I love you too ;) _ **

Jaehee couldn’t help but smile to herself. Yoosung had just sat down beside her.

“Ready?” She asked.

“No.” the blonde replied. “But I will do my best. For MC and Jumin.”

“Good, because it's going to be a LOOONNG three days.”

YOOSUNG

After hearing about MC, Yoosung went into full panic mode and only one thing was going through his mind.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

That thought only intensified when he learned what his job was. Sure, it was really the only thing he could do to help but he had only been interning at C&R International for 3 months now. He just figured out how to schedule appointments now he was supposed to be handling them?!

As everyone left Jumin’s office, Yoosung wanted to clear things up before he got to work.

“Jumin. Are you sure you want me handling your business?”

“Yes Yoosung, and you won't be doing it alone.”

“I don’t want to mess anything up or offend a client or—”

“Yoosung, you are interning here to learn how business works so you can open your own clinic. Correct?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then I think this will be a good way for you to grow and learn. I understand this is going to be VERY stressful and I wish you could have learned from us under different circumstances. But I trust you, Yoosung. I know you and Jaehee will do a good job of keeping the company running while I find my wife. You need to trust in yourself too, just as MC and I have.”

Yoosung sucked in a breath at your name. Jumin was right. Why is he so worried about his abilities when you helped him prepare for this moment? He gathered up his courage. You have believed in him for so long. It was time he started believing in himself too.

“Your right Jumin. I will do my best. For you, Mc and the company.” Yoosung turned with a determined smile on his face as he exited the office

ZEN

Zen hadn’t Smoked in years, not after you convinced him to quit. Standing in front of the counter, zen just starred at the cigarettes on display. He needed a break—from work, stress bout your kidnapping, everything.

“Uhh…can I get you something?” the convenience clerk asked.

“Huh? Oh uh yeah I would like to buy this.” Zen put two six-packs of beer and some jerky on the counter. He continued to stare as the clerk rang him up.

“Is that all?”

Zen hesitated. Suddenly he is sitting on a park bench with you after four months of not smoking.

“I know it's not healthy, but I just…” He put his head in his hands and rubbed his hands through his hair. “I just feel so much better afterward. Like sure, occasionally drinking helps relieve stress. But smoking is something I have always done since I ran away. I don’t even like it and I _want_ to quit but it just feels so…strange not to. Is that weird?”

You leaned over and hugged him. “No. In a way it makes sense, you felt you needed to smoke to fit in-- to survive. You went through so much crap, but you still were able to improve yourself.”

He looked at you quizzically.

“Think about it. You were homeless, hungry... possibly very smelly.” Zen laughed as you nudged his side. “ and you choose to find a way to protect yourself, which you did but there were some ‘requirements’ you felt you needed to fulfill. You did what you thought it took to survive but you still worked to give yourself a better life. You practiced and rehearsed like nothing could stop you. You worked hard and even became financially stable enough to buy your house. You have done an amazing feat. You made sure you lived.”

Turning to him you placed your hands on his. A kind warmth spread through his palms that made him soften at your touch. You were always very good at comforting him. 

“So think of it this way. By quitting, you are not only getting a fresh start for a better life, but you are also ensuring that you will _Live_. I know it’s difficult, but I know you can do it, and the RFA and myself with there with you every step of the way.”

“Hey!” the clerk snapped his fingers in Zen’s face. “you there, buddy? It's $19.36.”

“Right, sorry.” Zen paid for his goods and left the store with more courage than he had felt all day. You were right after all. You always were.

SAEYOUNG

“So this is going to be our secret base, huh?” he smiled as he and his brother started to set up their equipment. “It's like we are the FBI or better yet… SPYS!”

Remembering his old job, Saeyoung shivered. “Nevermind the spies, but I’m totally down for the FBI bit.” He turned to see Saeran in the doorway.

“Aren’t you coming in?” he asked but his brother stayed silent.

He knew his brother was hurting. After rescuing him from mint eye and getting him the treatment he needed, the brothers were able to repair their bond. MC had played a big part in his recovery, surely he is upset she’s in danger.

Saeyoung didn’t blame his brother for feeling that way. He himself was a nervous wreck. A big pile of anxiety. He was scared for you. You are one of his closest frineds and one of the only friends who genuinely laughs at his jokes and memes. You once even let him pet his precious Elly in secret (he couldn’t hold her of course but you let him pet her and give her kisses). That was one of the happiest moments in his life; because you trusted him.

_That’s it. I am going to get her back. I will not fail her. I cannot fail her. _

Saeyoung was extremely confident as he opened up his laptop only to be scared by a loud crashing noise.

“WHAJKFT SFSUS FUKK—”

Stumbling away from the sound he turned to see his brother had punched a small hole in the wall.

“HOLY SHIT SAERAN! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!”

Saeran only calmly walked into the room and set up his things.

_Oooooohhnng. Jumin is going to be soooooo mad….._

SAERAN

You were kidnaped.

_You_ were _kidnaped_.

Saeran wanted to punch something, so he did. He probably shouldn’t have but he needed to. He definitely felt a little better now.

He wasn’t just hurt because you were in danger, he was furious. Furious at your captors, the world, and even a little at Jumin. He knew Jumin would isn’t to blame but he was still mad.

Saeran cherished you. You were the friend, no—the sister he never had. The most kind and nurturing person he always wanted to be around. You, his brother, and Ice cream are the only things he has ever loved. You and his brother made him feel loved for the first time in so many years. It almost killed him when he was held captive by Rika. He couldn’t stand the thought of you being treated terribly at the hands of your captors.

Opening his laptop, Saeran made a promise to himself.

_This will never happen again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What did you think about the character pov's? I had fun experimenting with that. I want to do it more in the future but it won't happen often. This story will mostly be from jumins perspective [at least for now ~~(*o*~~) ]
> 
> Next chapter, THE CALL happens (DUN DUN DUN) and the RFA has a plan to intercept it.


	5. The Day Of

Jumin caresses Elizabeth the Third in his arms as he watches the sun slowly rise over the skyline.

Over the past two days, he had slept a total of eight and a half hours. No matter how long he laid in bed or how hard he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep—not without you next to him. He missed your warmth as you would snuggle in close to him every night. He missed the smell of your shampoo, your soft skin brushing against his, and the cute sound you made in your sleep. Without you, Jumin had become restless.

This restlessness wasn’t like when he would go on business trips without you, because he knew you were always at home waiting for him.

The mere thought that you suddenly weren’t...

It_ terrified_ him.

When he first got the ransom call, he could hear the fear in your voice and the satisfaction in your abductors. The way you cried for him made him ache.

He is anxious to hear your voice again and in ten agonizing hours, he will have the chance too.

Until then, questions continuously flood Jumin’s mind.

** Are you hurt? ** **Would this plan to rescue you cause you harm?** My Fault?

Safe? Were you mad at him? **What if the plan goes wrong?** _Does he know _

_ your kidnapper? _My Fault? ** What if he finds out about the RFA’s plan?**

_ Will he hurt you?_ **Should just I give the man what he wants?** Its not really that simple, is it?

**What is the motive?** _Why you? Could I have done something?_

_ My fault? _**How could he protect you once you came back to him_?_ ** **Do you want to come back? **

Help? You will probably need therapy, should he start looking?

** Do you blame him? **Do I dare try to save you before he can realize our plan?

_ Would that make things worse or better?_ **Are they taking care of you?**

_ Are you thinking of him?_ **Are you trying to escape? **Are you okay?

** **

** _Is this my fault?_ **

For the first time in his life Jumin didn’t know what to do.

Despite all the questions and uncertainty flowing through his mind, Jumin knew he needed you back in his life. He needed you safe and happy. He had tolerated the cold empty life he lived, but now he needs the warmth of your presence as if it helps him breathe.

You helped him want more from life. You helped him learn to love. You helped him through everything.

You had saved him. Now its his turn to save you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes

The sound of computer dial ups and the clicks of keyboards rang in Jumin’s ears. It was twenty minutes before they would receive the call and Jumin was sweating like nobody’s business. Pacing around the room he tried to suppress all the fears about what could happen. Jumin did his best to focus on the one good thing in his life: you (and Elizabeth but you were higher up on the ladder). He needed to know you were okay.

Despite that man’s promises, Jumin didn’t trust him. There were the obvious reasons for distrusting him, but something about your abductor's voice wasn’t right when he made that promise. His gut squeezed as he thought of all the possible ways this could go.

Jumin didn't even notice that Saeyoung had come up behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Jumin—” the sudden interruption made Jumin jump.

“Woah, sorry man,” Saeyoung said in an amused tone. “Didn’t mean to startle you. Jaehee is here with the money and the papers.”

Jumin straightened his tie. “Thank you.”

Before he left Saeyoung put a hand on his arm. “Jumin, I know the situation isn’t good, but we will get her back safely.”

Jumin gave his friend a slight nod before leaving the room.

Saeyoung and Saeran exchanged concerned glances before continuing getting ready.

Outside the makeshift headquarters, Jaehee stood with Yoosung and five large duffle bags. Both members looked worn and tired. Jumin was glad to see his absence at the office hadn’t killed them entirely, but he knew their state was partially for MC as well. Everyone was worried. Zen even cleared his schedule for the rest of the week to help the group.

Jaehee straightened up when Jumin approached. “Hello, Sir. I hope the preparations are going well?”

“Yes, Jaehee.” Holding out his hands he gestures to the papers in her arms. “May I have a look?”

“Of course, sir.” As Jumin shuffled through them Jaehee gave him a status report on the company and its clientele. “The banks were obviously concerned for the large withdrawal, but I was able to talk them through the process without giving any details.”

“Good, good…” Handing papers back to her Jumin moved to the money bags and checked them over. He couldn’t risk anything going awry. Jumin checked his watch. 

_10 minutes_

Turning back to his friends, he further examined their state.

While she was dressed professionally and did her best to stand up straight, he could tell Jaehee had been pulling all-nighters while covering for him at the company. Yoosung looked even worse since he wasn’t used to this kind of work, despite having done a few all-nighters before during college. 

“If everything is in order, then you two should go home and rest. We’ve all been moving nonstop over the past three days. You deserve a break.”

“Jaehee and Yoosung bowed gratefully.

“Thank you, Jumin.” Yoosung said. “But If there is any other way for me to help I will.” This time he straightened up as Jaehee first did. “I can’t stand by.”

Sighing, Jumin brought the intern in for a hug surprising Yoousung and Jaehee.

“Thank you, Yoosung. You have helped enough, but I do need your help on one more thing.” Retuning to arm’s length Jumin rested his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “I need you to go home and rest up so we can all be there for MC when we get her back.”

Yoosung nodded in defeat. As two left, Jumin thought of how much your disappearance was affecting the other RFA members. You had become so close with everyone and no one is spared from worry. The RFA and its members need you as much as he does.

5 minutes

Jumin had two of Zen's biker friends who were stationed as guards at the headquarters take the bags into the back room. As the two then started talking coordinates and positions with Saeran, Jumin sat down suddenly exhausted.

Saeyoung kicked his legs to slide his chair next to Jumin with his chin propped on the chairs back.

“Tired huh?”

Jumin sighed for the hundredth time that day. “Yeah…”

“I haven’t been able to sleep either.” A short moment of silence stretched between them before Saeyoung spoke up again.

“I… do you want to talk about it?”

Jumin looked at him quizzically.

“I know what your thinking in a sense. I thought all of that when I found out about Saeran.” They both looked at the younger twin who’s too busy with his work to notice the duo.

“I was scared, confused, anxious. I was suffocating myself with my own fear.” Turning onto his check Saeyoung looked at Jumin with concern.

“I can see it in your eyes Jumin. You’ve lost your poker face.”

Jumin chuckled at that. It's true. He had become more in touch with himself and his surroundings ever since you joined the RFA.

“I keep going over everything. Double-checking then triple checking then checking again.” Jumin leaned his head back. “ I just— I can’t risk anything. I can’t lose her, Saeyoung.”

“You won’t Jumin. The RFA will make sure of that.” Saeyoung said. “ We _will_ get her back safely.”

“Thank you, Saeyoung.”

The redhead grinned and put a piece sign up to his face. “There is nothing the defender of justice can’t accomplish.”

Rolling his eyes, Jumin was about to push Saeyoung away when his phone started to ring.

Checking the caller ID his mood darkened.

Turning to the twins he readied himself for what happens next.

“It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had a few projects I needed to do for school before I could continue this fic. I decided to make the call a separate chapter so I can focus on it more but here is everything that leads up to it. 
> 
> Next time we will see Jumin take the call and see what the RFA can dig up on the perps. I'm so excited!


	6. The Call

“Its Time” Jumin said.

The twins were instantly ready at their computers. Saeyoung transferred the call to the landline on the desk for easier tracking and nodded signaling they were ready.

Taking a deep breath, Jumin answered the call.

“This is Jumin Han.”

Nothing but silence filled the other line.

Jumin willed his quickening heartbeat to slow, to no avail.

Each second of silence felt like hours. The deafening silence had him in agony. They must know what this is doing to him.

The silence stretched for a few seconds more before the man let out a distorted chuckle.

“Yes. I believe you were expecting my call about a… package.”

He could practically hear the grin on the kidnapper’s face. Jumin’s brow furrowed in anger. _I’ll kill him._

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jumin answered, “I believe so. Shall we discuss the details.”

Behind him the twin’s hands flew across the keyboards. Saeran whispered instructions into his headset's microphone to the gang members on the other line. Zen’s friends were more than willing to help and split up into small groups of five. Saeran had them waiting in various points in the city.

The man on the other line shifted into a more serious tone. “Good. Don’t want to delay things any longer. The package might get damaged.”

"I want to hear her voice."

“Sorry she can’t come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

"Why can’t I talk to her?"

"She is sleeping off something we had to give her to stop fighting.”

Heat started to swell in Jumin’s chest

"You swore—Don’t you dare touch her!” Jumin growled.

“Now now, no need to get riled up. She is unharmed.”

Jumin clenched his fist. He was helpless, and your kidnapper knew it.

“She is a strong one, your wife. Have a little faith.”

Jumin had to remind himself to breathe. _Calm down. He’s taunting you._

He turned to the twins.

“Saeyoung, what's taking so long?” Saeran harshly whispered.

“Hold on, I’m having to decode a signal scrambler.” Saeyoung whispered back. Taking a moment to whisper to Jumin “Keep them talking.”

“I’ll start working on the voice mixer. The sooner we identify the bastard the better.” Saeran told his crew to standby and started a program on another monitor.

“6 A.M. tomorrow You will meet with a messenger in the ally behind the creston motel. Come alone. Give him the money and he will lead you to your wife.”

Sweat was starting to line Jumin’s Forehead.

“Wait- I need to know something else.” Jumin said.

The man sighed, “it’s really simple Mr. Han, you do what I tell you and she is safe.”

“That’s not…Why are you doing this? What did we do to upset you?”

“You want to know why?” the man sounded as is he was restraining himself. “Because you and your stupid company took EVERYTHING from me. So I took your everything.” He snarled.

“What is done in business is just business, I am sorry if I ever—,”

“But its not JUST BUSINESS. You were always insufferable! When announced your marriage with the same woman you locked in your penthouse, I knew you needed to be stopped; and I finally had a way to make you pay.”

_What? How did he even know about that? Had he been targeting us since before I met you? _

_It was wrong of me to ask that of you—not to leave before the party— but I never locked you up in the way he describes. You were not a prisoner. _

Behind him he heard the twins whispering.

“I am not sure how you are aware of that circumstance, but you don’t have all the facts”

“I have all the facts I need to see the truth.” He takes a breath, “Look Mr. Han, enough of this. You want to know my motives? It’s Justice.”

The phone went silent and the dial tone started to play in Jumin ears.

_Shit. _

“Please tell me you got it.”

Saeyoung grinned triumphantly. “I did. Searan sent the address to our scouts. No one can hide for the EPIC HACKER GOD 707!!”

“Team 4 is the closest to the area and will be there shortly. Team 1 and 7 are meeting them for back up.

“Okay let’s go then.” Jumin grabbed his coat and headed for the door only to be stopped by Seayoung.

“Woah woah, you can’t go. It would be a dead giveaway.”

“That absurd, I have to be there for my wife!”

“Aaand you will be, but we have to get her out of there first.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zen and his small crew of old friends waited for Searan to give them behind the convenience store in the center of town. He leaned against his bike anxiously bouncing his leg.

“Hey man, It will be alright,” one of his team members said.

“yeah.”

Man this sucks. This whole ordeal was insane and Zen was getting restless.

When the location was sent through the headset, he immediately lept onto his bike. His group was farther from you than he liked but they immediately radioed in as backup. You deserved to see a friendly face when being rescued. It would probably be better than being rescued only by random gang members.

Each team parked a few blocks away and walked to the address Searan sent. It was an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. It looks as though it had been out of service for a few years, just long enough to have a distinct dusty smell and cracks in the wall.

_Ew. If this is what it looks like outside, I’m nervous about the inside._

This was no place to keep a hostage, let alone a woman.

After gathering behind the building, the three groups made a plan for Zen and three other members entered from the front while the rest guard the exits around the building.

“Were going in.” Zen whispered into the mic of the earpiece.

“Bring her home,” Searan responded. He sounds agitated and angry, almost desperate.

_I can’t blame him. Everyone is on their toes right now._

“I will.”

After entering the large empty corridor on the bottom floor, the four men checked various empty doors until they found the stairwell. The warehouse was only three stories, but it was wide. They would have to split up into pairs to cover both sides of the building. Slowly and painstakingly the groups checked each room of the second floor.

By this time, Zen could tell something wasn’t right. Entering the third-floor corridor, his suspicions were correct.

“Something is wrong,” he said to the group. “Nobody is here. We haven’t run into a single person or any evidence this is where they are keeping her.” Taking a moment to think Zen turned to his friends. “Ruman and Pike, I need you to check the first and second floors for cameras. Gunner, you stay here.”

Zen walked to the other side of the corridor. Nothing. Then he saw a door the was slightly ajar.

He slowly walked up to it and was about to open it, but he hesitated. His hand hovered over the door handle.

** _Don’t open it_ **

Instead, zen peered through the small opening and looked inside. A few people have stayed there recently but seemed to have left before they’d arrived. There were discarded ramen cups and canned sodas. In the far back corner, a telephone had was playing the dial tone into a walky-talky on a makeshift desk.

_Dammit, it was a trap! _

Backing up and scanning the door, Zen saw a fine wire at the top of the door frame that led into the room. IT was hooked up to a weird contraption that seemed dangerous, but Zen wasn’t going to find out.

Walking back to Gunner, Zen punched the wall.

_UGH! WE WERE SO CLOSE! WE SHOULD HAVE HAD THEM!_

Angry and devastated, he exited the building as his group solemnly followed. Hanging his head, tears started to form in his eyes. partly because he punched a concreate wall but also because he had failed you and the RFA. He couldn’t stop them from taking you. He couldn’t rescue you from their hideout. He was always too late. How was he going to tell them it was a trap and that you weren't there?

_How do I tell Jumin that I couldn’t find his wife? _

With a shaking hand, he pressed the talk butting on his earpiece.

“Well did you find her? Is she safe?” Searan Braded him with questions. He was getting louder and more frustrated with every second Zen didn’t speak, “Answer me!”

Zen swallowed the small lump that was forming in his throat.

“Searan, put Jumin on the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, things have been hectic with school so I have only been able to write in segments. With finals just around the corner, I am going to take a short break from the story to work on my final projects. Don't Worry! I will be back in December. Until then I hope this will satisfy yall (but we all know its never enough).


	7. Uncertainty

After narrowly avoiding the trap at the warehouse, the team was no closer to finding you.

Yoosung spoke with the bikers who went to the scene with Zen while Jaehee stayed back to manage the office. Saeran and Zen were yelling at each other about what happened while Seayoung stared at his computer screen in silence.

Despite the noise, Jumin couldn’t hear them. Their voices were muted as he watched the city slowly descend into shadows as the sun lowered behind the buildings, hands clenched behind his back. Watching the darkness made his thoughts louder. It made him uneasy. Without moving from the window, Jumin tuned into his friend’s argument.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T SCOUT AROUND THE BUILDING,” Saeran screamed at Zen.

“THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE BUILDING. IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY INTEL WAS OFF.”

“MY INTEL WAS NOT THE PROBLEM. YOU WERE TOO SLOW.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING. THEY WERE GONE HOURS BEFORE.”

“Oh right, she is always just out of your reach isn’t she.”

Zen tossed the chair between them to the side as he got in Saeran’s face, snarling down at him with hurt and anger in his eyes.

“YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN—”

“ENOUGH!!” Saeyoung yelled as he stood from his seat. “JUST STop... Please.” Tears gathered in his eyes. “no one is at fault here but those-those..dickheads who took her.”

Saeran immediately softened as he went to his brother and hugged him. Zen, still tense, retrieved the chair and sat down with his fists in front of his face.

“I know this isn’t ideal,” Jumin said as he turned to face his friends completely, “but we did not set them off that we were there. She will be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Zen said still hunched in his seat. “We took a huge risk and yet the bastard was prepared for it.”

“Zen is right. This person, whoever they are, knew you had the means to try this and possibly knows about the RFA.” Saeyoung added.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Jumin sighed.

Everyone was restless. The person who mattered most to all the people in this room was taken and they could have just made things worse.

“We can’t afford to fall apart now,” Jumin said, taking caution that his voice didn’t waver. “We have a little less than six hours before the meeting happens. We should take the time to rest and prepare everything for when we get MC back.”

His friends were uncertain at first but slowly started to do their own thing. Turning back towards the dark skyline Jumin thought only about the moments in his life with you that could make the darkness creeping into the room obsolete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ZEN

Zen needed air. He needed your comforting smile to reassure him. He needed you to be okay.

In the alley behind HQ, Zen stood playing with his old lighter. He kept it for emergency purposes but just looking at it now made him angry. The fire it held burned right through him, fueling the frustration and anxiety.

Saeran was right. He was always too slow and now you were paying for it with your life. He knew they were the ones to blame but he still felt guilty. If only he had that dream sooner or got to the building earlier maybe you would be safe right now. 

“Dammit!” Zen cursed as he kicked at litter on the ground and angrily pocketed the lighter. 

Your voice rang through his ears from when Echo Girl was spreading rumors about him.

_“It’s okay to be upset Hyun, don’t bottle it up. You will break.” _

_“I’m fine. I have to be strong.”_

_“You are strong, and we all know it. You don’t have to prove anything. It’s going to be okay…_

** _Everything will be okay_ ** _…._

Zen ran a hand through his hair as he took in a deep breath. He reminded himself he had done everything he could up until this moment. Now all he can do is wait with the others until morning. 

SAERAN

Saeran sat next to his brother in their makeshift computer corner. The silence between them was suffocating. Saeran sat there stewing in his emotions. He was furious the mission failed. He promised himself he would get you out of there. 

“aaarrrAHGH!” He ran his hands through his hair aggressively. “That was supposed to work!” he slumped against his brother as tears threatened to start. “She was supposed to be here….”

Without saying anything, Saeyoung put his arm around his bother and pulled him into an embrace.

SAEYOUNG

He desperately held onto his brother as the tears started to fall down his brother’s cheeks. Tears threatened him too but Seayoung reminded himself the operation it didn’t go wrong, it just didn’t go as planned.

“I know it's frustrating and messed up, but she will be okay.” He softly said and stroked his brother’s hair.

It was what you did to calm him down when he was going through recovery. Those first few months made Searan an emotional wreck, but you were able to soothe him. Soon, Saeyoung could use your techniques to help soothe his brother too.

“They didn’t notice. We will pick her up in a few hours and she will be safe with us again.”

Despite the fog starting to form in his glasses, He held the frustration and anger inside.

_I’ll have a good cry later when we get you back, but they will be happy tears. _

After both twins calmed down Seayoung drove them back to his apartment to get what little rest they could before the exchange.

JAEHEE

As worried as she was about the operation and your safe return, Jaehee was more worried about how this was affecting Jumin. You were the only person he truly loved. You were able to help him during his darkest moments that first week you met him, and since then you were always the focus of his life. 

Jaehee couldn’t imagine herself in his place. It's terrifying it even imagining her girlfriend being taken and held for ransom.

Jaehee shivered at the thought. Trying to push the thoughts out of her mind she went to find Yoosung to end their night's work only to find him aimlessly putting papers into folders.

YOOSUNG

He felt nauseous…and scared… and anxious, but mostly nauseous.

The whole operation made him feel that way. Even though he and Jaehee were in the background, he still kept thinking of the operation the whole time he was at the C&R Corp. He was so distracted he almost mixed up some important documents from clients.

Jaehee was really letting him have it. He doesn’t blame her for being so upset. His mishap was the cause of their forty-minute delay. They were both so stressed.

After interviewing some of the men that patrolled and entered the building with Zen, he and Jaehee logged their accounts and were officially able to close the office.

Entering his apartment, he collapsed onto his bed in his full suit with a loud ‘thump’.

It turns out that sleep can overturn anxiety when you're overworked.

JUMIN

Jumin hadn’t left the couch since he arrived. Elizabeth the third purring at his side as he thoughtlessly stroked her fur, trying to calm his nerves. He stares blankly at the picture of you both on your honeymoon across the room. You hadn’t changed much in appearance since then. It was almost as if he was looking right at you. You were safe then.

“It’s time to go sir.” A voice startles him from his trance.

“Chief Kim. I didn’t hear you enter.”

“My apologies, sir. Everything is ready.”

“Of course.” Standing up, Jumin fixed his tie. “Let’s depart.”

As Jumin got into the limo, he double-checked the amounts. He was doing fine.

_I’m fine. It’s fine. We almost have her. _

Taking one big shaky breath as the car pulled up to the drop site, Jumin stepped out to face the man behind it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I know I said December but life did not stop coming. I have had to slowly work on this in segments but I think I might be able to slowly get back into a regular schedule. I rushed a little on everyone's thoughts because I really wanted to get this out in a timely manner. I hope yall had a great holiday!
> 
> Next time we see the "drop". Hopefully, everything goes smoothly. >:)


	8. Goose Chase

Jumin looked at the young man in front of him in confusion. This wasn’t what he thought the man behind it all would be like, a skinny young man in a pizza delivery outfit staring anxiously back at him.

“Who are—” Jumin was cut off by his phone ringing. Reaching into his pocket, Jumin scanned the area before looking at the number on his screen.

_It's them?_

“Hello?”

“Hello again, Mr. Han. Is there something wrong with your order?”

“I don’t understand. What is this?”

“You didn’t think _I _would be the one meet you? Please. I’m too important for that. This is a messenger I acquired for this task.”

“Where. Is. My. Wife?”

“The boy will give you her location once you hand over the money. Now be a good man and hand it over. She will be waiting for you and you don’t want to be too late.” There was a slight pause and a snicker, “Again.” With that, the line went dead.

Clinching the phone in anger, Jumin walked toward the boy.

“Who hired you?” He sneered at the boy.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry sir, I don’t know. I was told to um, bring this pizza here. There was a note on the door with the payment telling me what to do.” He managed to squeaky out.

Jumin traded with the boy. “I need that note.”

“I-I can’t give it to you. He will kill me.” The boy gave Jumin a small piece of paper before scurrying off with the money.

Jumin opened it with shaking hands. This note would lead him to his beloved wife again. But what he read confused him even more.

**Mrs. Han lays in the arms of the camphor tree at the heart of Seoul. She listens as the songs of fellow caged birds sing her to sleep. Will you be there on time to wake her?**

“What?” Jumin looked for the boy, but he was already long gone.

Hurrying to his car he called the RFA and told them everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, so we have to solve this riddle to find her. That shouldn’t be too hard.” Zen said.

“It’s not vague to where we can’t solve it but it isn’t clear enough either.” Saeran chimed in as he handed the note back to Jumin. Once everyone had read it the team had gotten to work on deciphering it.

“I should have known they wouldn’t just giver her to us,” Jumin said through clenched teeth. He pounded his fist on the table. Jumin no longer tries to hide his anger from his friends.

Jaehee adjusted her glasses before pulling out a map of the city and laying it in front of the group.

“This is a pretty simple riddle. If we can figure out what it means we will find her in no time.”

“Well,” Saeyoung said as he took another sip of his Ph.D. Pepper, “The camphor tree everywhere so it will be hard to narrow the location down by that. Buuuuutttt if we look” he pointed at the large parks in the center of the map, “heerrree we should be able to find her.”

“Why there?” Yoosung asked.

Saeyoung tapped his finger to his head. “Because the parks are the closest things with a lot of camphor trees to the heart of Seoul—”

“and large enough to hide the body of the city’s most successful businessman’s wife without being detected,” Saeran interjected. Yoosung went pale.

“Dude... that sounded gruesome,” Zen said. Saeran only shrugged.

“No. He is right,” Jumin sighed. “But which park?”

“The second part of the note mentioned birds singing to her,” Zen said.

“Yeah, that’s helpful.” Saeran scoffed.

“Not just any birds. Caged birds.” Jaehee turned the map so the others could read the words. “and what park is near a place with caged birds in an exhibit?”

“The Seoul Grand Park! It has a zoo in as an attraction!” Yoosung perked up as he realized this.

“Then she must be in the surrounding hiking trails!” Saeran said excitedly. “Where are the birdcages?”

“Ummm” Pulling out his phone Saeyoung quickly pulled up the zoo’s map. “There are two large exhibits next to each other. But they span around four or five miles, not to mention that we don’t know how close she is to the zoo.”

“It’s a start, that’s all we need.” Jumin grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. “Jaehee, get a small search party going on the north side but keep it under the radar. We don’t want to alert the press.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Wait Jumin! We are helping with the search.” Zen called to him

Pausing at the door, Jumin turned to his team. “Oh, I had no doubt you would. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s already almost 8:30 a.m. and both the RFA and the small search had not found Mrs. Han yet. Jumin had ditched his coat entirely now. They had been searching around the trees for at least an hour and a half.

Scanning the area, Jumin noted each RFA’s location. Saeyoung was the closest to him. meeting his eyes Saeyoung shook his head. Sighing, Jumin kept looking between the large roots. Jumin was starting to sweat. He needed to find you. He NEEDED you.

Yoosungs distant calls caught his attention. Saeyoung yelled back and quickly ran to Jumin.

“Yoosung said there is a small group of people gathered at a tree near him. He thinks they might have found her.” Saeyoung yelled.

Jumin was already running toward Yoosung. He had never been so happy to see that blonde in the distance.

_She’s safe! We found her! WE FOUND HER!_

As Jumin got closer to Yoosung he saw the red and blue lights behind him. _Uh-oh._

Jumin ran past Yoosung to see the ambulance pulling away. “No—Wait!”

He slowed and stopped to catch his breath. Yoosung ran to his side. “Jumin, don’t worry. She is safe.”

“Wha- *huff* what happened? You’re sure it’s her?”

“Yes. I saw her in the ambulance before they left.”

“Okay *huff* okay. Let follow them.” He tried to leave but Yoosung stopped him.

“Wait. Jumin, the police weren’t the only one who showed up.”

Yoosung pointed to three different news vans and reporters on the other side of the police cars.

“Dammit.” Jumin sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to post this chapter. I did mix in real places but the information I usedwas mostly made up. You all should know we are getting close to the end of part one. Don't worry though! There is plenty more coming.
> 
> Next time there will be a shocking revelation! Stay tuned >:)


	9. April Fools Special

To take a quick lighthearted break from the story and celebrate Zen's Birthday, I decided to write a short outtake for the series. feel free to skip this, but you will need a fun break before we continue because BOY I am a monster T.T

With much love, I introduce... MR. HAM versus the Zenntenian

“KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” You were screaming at the top of your lungs as the evil mastermind Mr. Ham swung you over his shoulder and climbed the ladder into the helicopter.

“OH NO! Where is the Almighty and Gloriously Handsome Zenntenian!” The Redheaded nun cried as they watched helplessly from the floor. “Who will save that poor maiden?”

Just then a flash of light struck, illuminating the most handsome silhouette in the world.

“Have no fear! Zenntenian is here!” the hero called from the rooftops above. His well-toned body tightly fit into his blue costume, a white cape blowing effortlessly in the wind behind him.

“It’s him! It’s him!” called the fangirls below.

“who’s that behind him?!” the nun asked.

“The name is STARBOY! The green laid sidekick!” the blonde yelled as he took his place beside his companion.

“YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME! SHE SHALL BE MY BRIDE!”Mr. Ham called from the helicopter as it took flight. His slippery hand still firmly grasped around the damsel's waist.

“NOOO EWWWWWW.” You sobbed. “I don’t want to be a HAMMMMMMMMMM!”

“Not on my watch you fiend!” Zenntenian leaped off the building with starboy in tow. Gliding elegantly across the air, Zenntenian quickly caught up to the villain and opened the side door only to find the cabin empty.

“NANI?!”

Then he heard screaming below. Mr. Hand had parachuted out of the Helicopter and landed onto a remote cliffside. Zenntenian flipped his long luscious hair out of his face before he plunged forward.

“Stop you criminal!” Mr. Ham Froze as he was surrounded by the heroes.

Slowly he lay you on the ground. You had passed out from shock but you were unhurt.

“You have nowhere to run! WE HAVE YOU NOW!” Zennteniam charged him.

“You may have me surrounded….

Starboy ran to grab you but saw something that made him falter.

“Zenntenian! Look out!”

“BUT I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS!” Mr. Ham suddenly turned pulled out his cat gun.

“Muwwaahhhaaa!!” He laughed as he shot Zenntenian with pure cat cuteness.

“ARGH!” Zenntenian was struck in the face and began to sneeze.

By now, Staryboy had moved you away from the fight and rushed back to help his mentor.

“I refuse….Achoo!.. to let….. Achoo!.. You …….Achoo!.. WIN!! Zenntenian fought to stand as his willpower to help you overturned his allergies. He tackled Mr. Ham to the ground and restrained him.

“Staryboy, take him back to the city. I am not fit to fly in these conditions.” Zenntenian said as he hid his face from the public.

“Of course! He will pay for what he has done!” Starboy flew off carrying the slippery bandit.

Zenntenian was watching when he heard footsteps and hid his face once more as he prepared for a fight.

“You were so brave Zentennian!” you exclaimed. “Thank you for saving me from the walking trustfund.”

“It was my pleasure to save a maiden as beautiful as you.”

“How can I ever repay you?”

“your thanks is enough, my princess.”

“Then how about a kiss for my fair knight.” You smiled at him as you tried to peak at his face.

“Haha! You are bold. I like that. But my face took a direct attack from the villain. My looks may frighten you.”

“If you are so worried. I won’t look.” You closed your eyes. “see.” 

“Then prepare yourself.”

As the Great Zenntenian leaned his beautiful face towards yours, your heart began to beat faster.

But before your lips could touch the red-headed nun from before appeared and revealed himself to be 707, the king of the space station. “As If I would let you kiss my bride. Even if it _is_ your birthday.” He exclaimed.

God Seven then scooped you up bridal style and boarded the spaceship waiting to take you both home.

Smoke clouded Zenntenian's vision as he ran to the ship.

“What! NooooooooAAHHHHHHHH!!”

“OOOPHF” with a thud Zen landed on the floor beside his bed. “ooooowww”

Rubbing his back, zen sat up and looked around. Discarded Beer, PhDr. Pepper cans and honey budah chip bags littered his living room. Seven was sprawled out on his couch fast asleep.

“I guess this is what I get for hanging out with seven for too long.”

Sleepily heading toward the bathroom, Zen stopped in front of Seven and pinched his nose. “This is for stealing my moment.”

In the bathroom, he logged onto the chatroom and was excited to find you there. You both chatted for a little bit and started to say your goodbyes.

**From player: Hey zen. Before you go I want to say something.**

**From Zen: What is it? **

**From player: Happy Birthday, Zenny!**

Zen went to bed with the biggest smile on his face that night as he dreamed of you.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEN! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that wacky cringefest. Now back to your regularly scheduled program.


	10. Shocking News Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof here we go TT.TT

“The unconscious body of Mrs. MC Han, the wife of C&R Corporation’s CEO Jumin Han, was found in Seoul Park by hikers yesterday morning. She then died on the way to the hospital. Jumin Han and a small search crew were seen in the area. Mr. Han has not released any comments at this time. Local authorities will be launching an investigation—”

Jaehee turned off the TV and hugged her knees to her chest. She sat on her couch in her pajamas, letting the sounds of her house distract her. She wasn’t going into work today. She won’t be for a while. The Chairman gave Jumin time off to mourn his wife, which as a result, gave Jaehee time off to mourn her best friend.

Her girlfriend, Emma, had stayed over last night and was making breakfast. Jaehee was glad she was there. She couldn’t bear to be alone right now. She knew the twins had shut themselves in their bunker and Yoosung was staying with Zen to keep him from going on a rampage, but Jumin was…alone.

He was so quiet after they got to the hospital and heard the news. Zen and Saeran started to make a fuss with the nurses, but he just stood there with a numb expression on his face. 

It was all so sudden.

Your kidnapping. The failed rescue. Your death.

Just thinking of you suffering made Jaehee’s eyes become wet with tears.

Hearing Jaehee’s muffled sobs, Emma grabbed the nearest tissue box and went to comfort Jaehee.

“Hey, it’s okay. Here” She said in a calm soothing voice as she pulled Jaehee into a hug. “I’m so sorry baby,” she whispered.

They sat like that for a while before Jaehee’s phone started ringing. It was from Jumin.

Clearing her throat and wiping the snot from her nose, Jaehee answered the phone.

“He-hello? Mr. Han?”

There were a few seconds of silence. “Hello, Assi…*sigh* Jaehee. I’m sorry to disturb you but I… I need a favor.”

Jaehee could tell Jumin was struggling to keep his bearings.

“O-of course, Mr. Han.”

“They… finished the autopsy. They want me to come in. To…to see her.” Jumin paused. “I shouldn’t be asking you this, you— but I..” for a slight moment his voice breaks. It was easy to miss but Jaehee noticed it and her chest tightened. “I can’t. I don’t want to go alone. Would…. Would you please go with me?”

After a moment of contemplation, she responds. “Okay.”

Hanging up, she turns to her girlfriend who looks at her with sad eyes. “Are you sure you should go? I’m worried you seeing her like that will cause you more pain.” She asks, running her fingers through Jaehee’s hair.

“Yes. I want to go.”

“Okay,” her girlfriend kissed her forehead. “I will be here for you when you come back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin stared at the doors to the morgue. He felt as though he was being choked and those words etched into the door, “Morgue”, was the thing doing it to him. He stood in front of those doors for half an hour before calling Jaehee. Now, as the car pulled up behind him, Jumins chest felt as if it was folding in on him.

He heard Jaehee come up beside him, but he didn’t turn to face her.

Jaehee was unsure of how to comfort her friend, but seeing him so vulnerable, decided to put her hand behind his shoulder and rubbed it in a circle as an effort to calm him.

She forced herself to speak. “Are you ready to go in, Mr. Han?”

“Yes.” He said in a shaky breath.

They walked up to the check-in counter where a bored nurse was reading a magazine.

“Excuse me. I am here to see Dr. Ji Yong-Min.”

“Okay. What’s your—” he looked up at Jumin, “Oh uh, nevermind. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

The clerk pressed some buttons on their phone and waited. “Dr., Jumin Han is here………Of course, right away sir.” The clerk stood as he hung up. “Please follow me.”

He led them down a long white hallway. The walls were void of any decoration. No posters, pictures or windows, just an emptiness that was almost fitting for a place for the dead who wait to be examined. It made Jumin uneasy.

Turning his head toward Jaehee he saw she felt the same.

“Thank you for being here.”

“Of course.”

“You don’t have to look. You can stay outside the room, so you don’t have to see her.”

“…Thank you.”

They came to a stop in front of a large door. “The doctor is waiting for you inside. I will warn you, your wife’s body will be..out. The doctor will go over the details and ongoing process with you.” The clerk said. He then turned to address Jaehee. “Are you going inside as well?”

“I…won’t be. I will wait here.” She said hesitantly.

“Okay. I will bring you a chair for while you wait.” Opening the door slightly the clerk alerted the doctor and made way for Jumin to enter. Before Jumin shut the door behind him, Jaehee spoke up.

“Jumin. I will be right here if you need me.”

He gave her a weak smile. “Thank you Jaehee, really.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, I am Dr. Ji Yong-min. I am in charge of examining your wife. I am very sorry for your loss.” The doctor held out his hand for Jumin.

Shaking it, Jumin noticed how young the doctor was. He was probably in his early to mid-thirties, had chestnut-colored hair and sharp grey eyes. Something about the man was familiar, but he couldn’t figure out what.

“I suppose you would like to know the cause of death.”

Jumin could only nod.

“Your wife had little to no external damage. Besides a few small defensive wounds around her wrists and arms, there were no signs of trauma. I did find very high levels of chemicals like chlordiazepoxide and alprazolam in her blood. It seems that she was giving tranquilizer shots to keep her from fighting. Her cause of death was… an overdose of sorts from this homemade tranquilizer.”

The doctor gestures to the table in the back of the room, causing Jumin to freeze in place.

There you were, lying so still on the table, a bedsheet brought up to your neck allowing for you face to be in view. You looked oddly at peace, like you were just sleeping. Jumin almost didn’t believe you were dead. But your lips had gone pale and breath no longer left them.

The doctor’s words became muted in his brain. He wobbled over to the table.

Jumin had been to an open casket funeral for one of his father’s friends before. He hoped it would be like that time. This was so much worse than he expected.

“Mr. Han.” The doctor pulled him back to reality. “I am very sorry, but it looks at though it was an unintentional death. I would say accident but based on the police report it appeared more complicated than that. 

“Yes.” Jumin’s throat suddenly became very dry. He looked back at you.

“Do you wish to have her cremated?”

“No,” Jumin said hoarsely. He cleared his throat before he continued. “My family owns a private gravesite. She will be buried there.”

“Alright. We will have the body ready to be buried by tomorrow. We will then send it to your preferred funeral home.”

Jumin wished he wasn’t here. He wanted it to be a terrible joke or a really messed up nightmare. He prayed that you would open your eyes and sit up. Anything but the harsh reality of you laying there on the table, seemingly lifeless.

Jumin was engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t hear the doctors answer his phone.

“I’m very sorry Mr. Han but the police are here for another case. I am afraid I have to leave. You are welcome to stay with her for a little longer but—“

“No. I-I need some air.” Jumin then quickly exited the room and headed for the front doors.

Once outside, Jumin looked both directions for a place to gather his thoughts. He was hyperventilating and tears started forcefully overflowing.

Jaehee caught up to him and ushered him to the side of the entryway before calling Driver Kim.

Jumin had crouched down and put his head between his knees to regain control of his breathing.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jumin kept mumbling over and over. Jaehee wanted to respond but she sensed those words weren’t directed to her.

Instead, she did the only thing she could. Fighting her own tears, she hugged him and calmly stroked his back.

Right there, in the shade of the building that held your body, disheveled and heartbroken, Jumin fought with himself. He fought for control over his emotions, he fought for the dream of you being alive, he fought with the darkness that threatened to overtake him.

There, on the sidewalk next to death’s home, Jumin vowed to find the people who did this to you.

And he would Make. Them. Pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish it was a joke. I'm so sorry Jumin. On a lighter note, we get to meet Jaehee's girlfriend! 
> 
> The next chapter will be the end of part one. Don't worry there is more to come in the story and I won't make you wait long for it either.


	11. Shocking News Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I tried to make the funeral a mix of American and Korean traditions and adjusted it to Jumin's religion so it is different from common Korean funerals. Please note this is not an entirely accurate description of Korean funerals. 
> 
> I have also paired up some of the grief experienced at the end of the funeral. in case you are confused, they all take place at generally the same time but some RFA members share them together.

Numb. That was all he felt. An intense numbness that overtook his whole body.

Seeing you on that cold metal table was hard enough but seeing you in the pure white coffin in your favorite outfit was even worse.

Jumin made the hard choice of keeping your casket open for the ceremony. You looked almost the same as you did that morning. So beautiful and so alive but now somehow absent.

It was Thursday again. This time a week ago, Jumin held you in his arms unknowingly for the last time before you disappeared. You slipped from his fingers so suddenly.

Large grey clouds covered the sun, threatening rain. It was almost fitting.

The private cemetery plot Jumin prepared for you was surrounded by close friends and family as they gathered under the large canopy tent to say their last goodbyes. Jumin could only watch as your parents wept over your body. He wanted to comfort them or even join them in their sorrows, but fear and guilt held him back. He couldn’t protect their precious daughter… the love of his life.

Some of your friends lay flowers next to you. It was an act that only made you more serene as you were given these lively buds. The flower wreaths that lined the tent only added to the dream that you were only sleeping.

Jumin watched everything unfold in a distant haze. When approached, Jumin was only able to nod and give a slight “thank you” in response to their apologies.

Jumin felt a large hand pat his shoulder but didn’t turn to greet the stranger.

“I’m sorry son.” The chairman’s voice wavered a little as he sadly gave his condolences. “I know this is hard.”

“I miss her,” Jumin whispered.

The chairman placed himself in front of Jumin and gave his son a brief but firm hug. “I know my boy, I know.”

Letting go, the chairman gave his son a once over and sighed. “I want you to take all the time you need. Don’t push yourself.” He sighed. “I wish I could stay but I must go.”

“Thank you, father. Please travel safely.”

The chairman gave Jumin another pat on the shoulder before he leaving. Others had started to leave as well. Soon, it was only the RFA members, Emma, and the cemetery keepers left. 

They all stood in front of your coffin in silence. Each member mourned you for different reasons: the loss of a sister, a confidant, a friend, and a lover.

SAEYOUNG + SAERAN

Saeyoung held his brother’s hand as they stood at the foot of your coffin. Tears blurred his vision as his glasses started to fog up. Removing his glasses to wipe his face, Saeyoung watches his brother with concern. 

Saeyoung was worried that now things will get worse than before. His brother had been through so much and was finally happy. But now, the second most important person to him is dead. You helped him get through so many problems when you and Saeyoung saved him from Mint Eye.

Saeyoung took out his handkerchief to wipe his eyes since his sleeves were no longer able to keep him dry. That was when he saw how distraught his bother really was. Saeran looked like he was going to double over crying.

Waving of emotions filled Saeran’s brain. Anger, sadness, longing, hate. He had hoped you would be okay. One Emotion hit him like a ton of bricks: Loss. His tears had bubbled up to the surface and now demanded release. Saeran buried his face in his hands as he wailed.

_Why did you have to go?_ _I’m so tired of losing people I love_.

Saeyoung hugged his brother as Saeran sobbed into Saeyoung’s shoulder. The brothers cried together at your feet. The sister they loved so deeply was gone.

After a few minutes of heavy crying, the twins were nothing more than sniffles. Saeyoung ushered his brother away from your resting place.

Saeyoung made eye contact with V as the two were leaving.

“Headed home?”

“Yes.”

“I will let the others know you both left.”

Saeyoung glanced back at Jumin who stared blankly at your unmoving face.

“Please watch him, V. I’m worried he will do something stupid,” Saeyoung said as he escorted his bother away.

“I will. ah hey-“ he called to the redhead before he got into his car, “please be careful too. I will check in on you soon, okay?”

Saeyoung gave a sad smile and nodded. “Okay.”

V waved to them as they drove off before heading back to the small group.

ZEN + JAEHEE

Hyun Ryu rarely cries. Zen will cry when he is onstage of course and sometimes got teared up after a show, but Hyun hasn’t cried since he ran away from home. Today was different though. Today he mourned for the woman he couldn’t get to in time. Today he mourned for the woman who gave him the courage to keep going. When he struggled with the Echo Girl incident or quitting smoking…you were there for him.

It was his first time seeing you actually in the coffin. He had kept himself hidden during the main ceremony. He didn’t want to be recognized… not at your funeral.

Zen clenched his fists as he tried not to try but—for the first time in years— he started to sob.

“I’m so sorry, MC *hiccups* I-I couldn’t get to you.”

“It’s not your fault Zen,” Jaehee said as he put her arm around his shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“I- I know that but I…*sniff* I still feel like I-*sniff* failed her.”

“It’s okay, Zen.” She whispered, “It’s okay.”

Jaehee rubbed her eyes. They were sore from all her tears. She had cried so much she literally didn’t have any more in her anymore. She could still feel the pain in her chest, however, as she comforted Zen.

After a few minutes, both members had calmed down enough.

“I should go home,” Zen said as he wiped the last of his tears away.

“Okay, be careful Zen. Please don’t do anything rash.” Jaehee said in a concerned tone.

“heh. I won’t.” he said, then in a soft whisper he added, “She wouldn’t like that.”

“Yes, and she would hold you to it.”

With a sad smile Zen left. Jaehee turned to her girlfriend who had been waiting a few steps behind her.

“I’m Ready.” She said with a smile. The two left hand the tent hand in hand as Jaehee thanked you one last time for helping her find someone so amazing.

YOOSUNG

Yoosung hated funerals. He hated death. He hated how they made him feel. He cried for days after Rika’s funeral and he suspected this time would be the same. 

Yoosung cried as he remembered the time you took him to volunteer at the animal shelter or that time you helped him bake a café for the RFA’s anniversary, or when you helped him study after he failed that one (of many) tests. You were so amazing and shined so bright. You were truly a star in the night to everyone in the RFA.

So…Why?

Why did you have to die?

Wiping his face on his sleeves, he gathered the courage to look at you one last time.

A refreshing breeze drifted through the tent, moving your hair ever so slightly. But that wasn’t the movement that caught his eye.

_Did her eyes just twitch? _

Yoosung stared at you, watching, hoping you would do it again. Show a sign of life. But nothing happened. No one else had reacted either.

_Just…wishful thinking, I guess._

Sighing he turned away from your coffin and wiped away some stray tears. A couple of the other members had already left. V was moving toward them to comfort Jumin and say his own goodbyes. The blue-haired man sat quietly on the sidelines through most of the ceremony.

_I don’t want to be here anymore. I should go home. _

Glancing hopefully back at you, the blonde vowed to keep your kind light shining for those in the darkness.

V + JUMIN

V signed as he placed a print of your favorite photograph in the coffin with you. He was surprised you liked it some much when he first showed it to you. It was simple. A portrait of a white swallowtail butterfly sitting atop a lone purple flower. He thought it wasn’t the best of the pictures he had taken on his last trip. You still demanded a signed print of it for your next birthday. 

“Sorry, It's so late.” He whispered. “Goodbye MC.”

By now it was only him and Jumin left.

“Are you ready to close it?” V asked cautiously.

Jumin looked between his friend and your coffin sadly.

“I-“ he cleared his throat. “I- I suppose it is time.” pain contorts his face. “I don’t want to leave her. Not yet.”

“That’s okay. We can wait.” V said softly.

Tears streamed down Jumin’s face as your coffin was lowered into the ground. The tears didn’t stop until after the cemetery workers had finished filling your grave. The tent and chairs now put away. All that was left was a few flower wreaths. Taking one of the flower wreaths, Jumin placed it next to your portrait and tombstone.

“I’m sorry, my love.”

As if the sky knew what he was feeling, it started to cry too. Rain pounded into Jumin’s body. He barely noticed when V stood beside him with an umbrella, shielding him from the rain.

V offered him a spare umbrella. “I’m sorry, Jumin. It’s time.”

Standing, he took it. “I know.”

Rain pounded on the window as the dark silhouette of an older man tracked mud through the hall. It stopped in front of a large steel door of an office.

“Sir, they have left the gravesite.”

“Finally. I thought they would never leave. Tell Mark to get rid of the evidence and make the final preparations. We are moving to stage four. How long until she runs out of air?”

“30 minutes, sir.”

“Wow~~, we are cutting it close.” He said with a dark chuckle. “Dig her up. We don’t want my new little sister to die on us for real.”

“Yes, Doctor.” The old man bowed and turned to leave.

As his crony left, Ji Yong-min took of his ID Badge and placed it on his desk next to written doses, plans, and case files. He grabbed a picture he had taken of you and Jumin in secret two years ago, an evil grin spreading across the doctor’s face. “I’m coming for you, My Soo-Jin.”

END PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus we have sadly reached the end of part one. Boy, that was an emotional rollercoaster. What did you all think?  
Thank you all so much for reading this far and for all the encouragement! 
> 
> Jumin and MC's story will continue in part 2, which is coming soon!
> 
> P.S. The picture V gives MC Is Real! It was taken by Jennifer Murray (Insta: Jennalanephotography)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Next time the RFA will start to help Jumin prepare for what is to come and will discover secrets along the way.


End file.
